


Purchase

by drelfina



Series: Pet!Q -verse [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dubious Consent, F/M, Other, pet!Q, pet-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a lovely, lovely purchase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purchase

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Bond Rare Pairs community](http://bond_rarepairs.livejournal.com), mainly. Pet-verse, ie there's dubious consent, people are bought and sold and treated like pets. sorta.

He was a lovely, lovely purchase.

Sweet, wide, talented mouth, skinny to the point of sylph-like - she had seen him in one of those shows, acting as Ariel, etheral and wisp-like, entirely naked on the screen and completely other. 

But that was on screen. 

here, now, bound and kneeling, he was entirely earthy, earthy and grounded, trying his best to keep his posture perfect, head down in perfect submission, back bowed just a little. 

He was exquisite. And she had finished some of the most horrendous reports - Bond's reports were mortifying, and Silva's were worse - and looking at her newest acquisition was a reward on sore eyes. 

She picked up the crop from the side of the table, and walked over to him, her heels damped by the thick ply of the carpet. He trembled, at her approach, but didn't lift his head, not until she lifted his chin with the tip of the crop. 

Huge, green eyes stared up at her, unfocussed - he was surprisingly short-sighted, and it made him even more endearing. Perfect in his imperfections. 

"Good lad," she murmured, and he moaned, very, very softly, behind the gag. 

She smiled, and leaned down, ignoring the way her back protested, and kissed him, around the gag, tongue licking his stretched lips.

He whimpered, straining upagainst her,a little, against the ropes - green silk, looped through the silver-and-black satin-cord collar he was wearing. 

"Good lad." she repeated, and sat down in her arm chair, low enough she couldtug him to lean his chin on her lap. "Such a beautiful boy. I think," she said, musingly, "I shall dress you up. THe school boy asthetic would be so becoming on you." 

She ran her hand through his hair. "You shall grow out your hair too. You'd make a lovely Q."


End file.
